Gale's Revenge
by Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe
Summary: Sequel to Gale's Back. Peeta and Katniss have to stop Gale before he goes to far with revenge
1. Chapter 1

Revenge. That's what I need. Revenge. She had hurt me. He had hurt me. So I'm going to hurt them. Peeta and Katniss prepare for revenge. I was driving back to district 12 not really paying attention to the road. So I almost ran a little girl over. A girl, about 8-9-years-old, with blond hair and gray eyes looked at me fearfully. "Hey kid what are you doing?" I ask annoyed. "I-I-I ran away from home." She says.

A runaway. " Why'd you runaway?" I ask. "I-I-I didn't want to. I-I had tried to ask a friend whether or not I should run away but she wouldn't even talk to me." She says. "What district are you from?" I ask. " District 12." She says. I sigh. This brat was going to need help. "Get in and I'll take you home." She nods and gets in. "What's your name?" I ask. She opens her mouth and screams in horror. "What?" I ask. She points the same time I hear someone honk. I look and see a car. My tires screech as I turn sharply to the left.

**Sorry it's short but here is the first chapter to Gale's Revenge. Those who had read Gale's Back can you guess who Gale picked up? **


	2. A Partner In Revenge

The girl was still screaming her head off. "Calm down!" I snap and continue to drive. "So what's your name kid?" I ask again. "Tiffany. Tiffany Dana Abernathy." She says. "Tiffany." I echo. Tiffany nods. We drive into district 12. She jumps out of the car.

"Prim your going to get it." I heard her mutter. "Wait. Primrose Rue Mellark?" I ask. Tiffany nods surprised. A smile forms on my lips. "I'm going to get revenge on her mom and dad. If you help me I'll help you get revenge on Prim." I say. She grins. " You drive a hard bargain. Deal!" She says.

"Wait. Why are you getting revenge on Mr. And Mrs. Mellark they're too nice for you to get revenge on them." Tiffany says. " Not to me." I say as I turn to face her. She looks startled. "What?" I ask. "Your nose is bleeding a little bit." She says. I look in the mirror. My nose is blood red and crooked. A broken nose. I open the glove compartment and grab a towel and hold it to my nose.

She turns and walks away. She reminds me of Effie Trinket the old escort for district 12. Or maybe she is Effie's and Haymitch's , the only mentor that was alive, daughter. Mmm. I shake my head and drive to the woods.

**Congratulations to Animal125 and magic-gothic-cupcake the only two people who knew it was Tiffany Gale had picked up. One question to all of you who thought it was Prim. Why'd ya think it was Prim? Remember Tiffany had tried to talk to Prim. **


	3. Fight

I was playing with Pete. But my mind was wandering away. "Prim?" I heard someone say. "Laurel?" I whisper. "Yes it's me Prim are you ok?" She asks. I nod even though I'm not. I feel like something bad going to happen. "Primy?" Someone says. Lamina. She's the only one that calls me that. Laurel says it sounds to weird. I stand up and give both of them a hug. Pete jumps up and down, wanting a hug too. I give him a hug then turn to Laurel and Lamina. "Did you hear? Tiffany ran away." Laurel says. She absolutely loves gossip. I gasp. I had just seen Tiffany yesterday!

"No she didn't she's right there." Lamina says pointing. Sure enough there was Mr. And Mrs. Abernathy, Tiffany, and Tiffany's little brother Mitch. Tiffany was sandwiched between her mom and dad. Mrs. Abernathy stops walking and faces us. She looks tired, older, and sad. I wonder what's wrong. She smiles and starts walking again. They go into the room my dads in. "Hey you guys." Tiffany mumbles. She somehow escaped from her mom and dad. "Did you run away?" Laurel asks. She is _so_ nosy!

Tiffany smiles, "Yes I did." She says. "Ha! Take that Lamina!" Laurel says pointing at Lamina. "Get your hand out of my face." Lamina snarls. "Make me." Laurel snaps. Lamina pounces on Laurel. I don't even try stopping them, I had given up a _long _ time ago. "Animals." Tiffany mumbles. "At least they're not as bad as _you_!" I say. "There is nothing wrong with me!" She screams and pushes me to the ground. I was helpless. Tiffany had the advantage. I deliver a punch in her eye. She howls I kick her off and start punching her. "Prim!" My mom is screaming.

I get pulled off Tiffany kicking and screaming. Her left eye is swollen and tears are running down her cheeks. "I hate you! Just die!" Tiffany screams and runs down the halls.

**How'd you like it? Review! **


	4. Hoot

I run out of the hospital into the only place where I feel safe. The woods. Ever since I was 6-years-old I had a strange fascination with the woods. It all started when my little brother Mitch was born. I had ran away because I didn't like Mitch getting all the attention. I am _not _ a snob I just don't like other people getting in my spotlight. So I just ran out of the house and ran anywhere. That's how I found my way into the woods. I was six so I was terrified to be somewhere dark and scary. I had jumped at every sound until I started crying. Then I heard "Who? Who?" I looked up and saw a owl looking sleepily at me. Owls sleep during the day. I had woken it up. It lazily flew to me. It stared at me then cuddled up next to me and fell asleep. Ever since that day I wasn't afraid of the woods and every Saturday I went to see the owl who I named Hoot. Now as I ran into the woods I heard a owl hooting in pain. My heart skipped a beat. Hoot. I continued running until I reached the sound. Tears well up in my eyes. Hoot was dead across the floor. I know what Hoot looks like. I dropped to my knees. A guy steps out from behind a tree. He looks triumphant as he goes and picks up Hoot. It was the guy who wanted revenge against Mrs. And Mr. Mellark. "You killed Hoot!" I scream and lunge at him. He dodges and I hit a tree. Ow my eye already hurts. "Tiffany I'm sorry." He says, "I didn't recognize you." I rub my head and look at him. "I don't even know your name." I tell him. "Gale." He answered. "Anyway you killed hoot!" I scream. "That was just for practice and food." Gale says. I pause. "Practice for what?" I ask, dreading the answer. "Practice so I could kill Katniss and Peeta." He answers coolly. I gulp "Murder!" I exclaim. "You can't do that! I won't let you!" I say. "How are you going to stop me little snobby capitol girl." He says. I was shocked. I wasn't even a capitol girl! I look at myself. I _do_ look like someone from the capitol. Tall great posture wearing a light pink skirt with a white tank top, already dirty, blond hair straight down to my waist. I'm a perfect image of a capitol girl. I try to run out of the woods but Gale grabs me. "No way I'm going to let you ruin my chances of revenge." He whispers. He starts pushing me to a little shack in the woods and throws me in. I bump my head on the window seal. He had pushed me that hard. I wish I was still in the hospital wedged between mom and dad. I wish that I never started that fight with Prim. I wish I never ran away. Most of all I wish I never met Gale. My head was throbbing as Gale slams and locks the door. I felt the light fading, I felt my head spinning memories that I wanted to forget swirled around my head. Finally I black out.

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. I've been paying to much attention to my other story. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Amnesia

_You're a monster! _A voice inside my head screams at me. _I know. _I say back. I had hurt Tiffany. So naturally I'm a monster. _You need help. _The voice says. _I know_. I say. I look in the cabin and my heart skips a beat. _You don't have a heart Gale You have to have what isn't yours. That always had been your problem. _The voice says. It sounds so familiar. Suddenly I felt sick. "Dad?" I whisper. _Yes Gale it's me. I used to be so proud of you Gale. But now you turned to murder and attempted murder._

I always loved you Gale but… I hate what you become. What will your mother think? And your brothers and sister? I've always been watching you Gale but look at what you've become. Look at that poor little girl Gale. She's unconscious because of your monstrosity. I guess it's my fault for not raising you right. I-I-I'm sorry I didn't raise you right Gale. Now your going to have to make your own decisions. I'm not going to be here to help you any longer.

Dad no please don't go! I have to Gale. You know I love you but I been with you too long. Your 33 already Gale. You don't need me. "I need you dad. Please don't leave." I say. "What are you talking about? I can't leave even if I tried." Tiffany says. I turn and look at her through the glass. She looks dazed. "Um excuse me sir, but do you know where I am?" Tiffany asks politely. "What are you talking about Tiffany?" I ask. She looks around the cabin as I walk in. "Oh are you talking to me?" She asks. I realize what's wrong.

Tiffany has amnesia. "No." I say quickly. "Your name is Cilia Hawthorne." I say, "And I'm your father." Tiffany-I mean Cilia- looks at me then shrugs. "Ok what ever you say dad." She says, "But can you tell me why my head hurts?" She asks. I shake my head. "Come on we have to go Tiffany- I mean Cilia." I say. Cilia looks confused then follows me.

**Tiffany's-I mean Cilia's- POV**

I follow my dad out of the trees and into a town. Suddenly a very blurry memory comes back to me.

Me and a little boy are walking through here. He's calling me Tiffany. Who is this Tiffany? My name is Cilia Hawthorne. He's reaching out toward me. I pick him up and give him a hug. "I love you Mitch." I say. "I love you too." He says. He's about three with gray eyes and blond hair. Like me. He's my little brother. I tug on my dad's sleeve. "Dad do I have a brother?" I ask. My dad goes pale then he shakes his head no. Another memory comes back to me.

A lady is on a hospital gurney and she's holding a baby. She smiles and beckons to me. I walk to her and she shows me a baby boy. "This is your little brother Mitch, Tiffany." She says, "Your a big sister now." A man comes in and gives me a big hug. No, no, no, NO! Why are these memories haunting me? I start running and I hear my dad calling me. I fall and start sobbing. "Abernasty?" Someone says. I look up and see someone who looks really familiar. Prim. Suddenly everything becomes clear. My name is Tiffany Dana Abernathy. I'm 9-years-old and have a little brother named Mitch. I'm not Cilia Hawthorne.

**Sorry it's been awhile but my computer had a virus. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Trapped!

I was surprised to see Tiffany on the floor in front of me, crying. It also surprised me that I volunteered to find her. I don't even like her. "Prim help me." Tiffany sobbed. I look at her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty. She looked like she really needed help.

"Ok. What do you need help for?" I ask. "Gale is trying to kill your mom and dad!" She gasps out. "Why do you need me to help you if it's about _my_ parents?" I ask. Tiffany looks at me, puzzled. "I said Prim I need to help _you." _ She says. I must be hearing wrong. Gale where did I hear that name before? Then I remember. The guy that loves mommy.

"We need to tell my parent's!" I say.

"Like they'll believe us!"

"But you know Gale too! They'll think that you really did meet him and he's trying to kill my mom and dad!"

"But they'll think you put me up against it!"

"We're not even friends! No way they'll think that- especially since I'm a good kid."

"Ya and I'm the wicked witch of the west! Get real Prim!"

"Face facts Tiffany! They'll most likely believe me!"

"Cause you're little miss Goody-Goody!"

I look at Tiffany, my face red. "I know!" I yell. A tear rolls down my cheek. "I know." I whisper. I can't be a bad girl. Especially since people expect me to be a good girl. A hand clamps down on my shoulder. "Let's go for a walk in the woods girls." A voice says. I look at Tiffany. The person who has a hand on my shoulder has one on Tiffany's. "Oh and just so you'll know. You have no way to escape." The voice says coldly.

**Sorry it's been awhile. I have three stories to juggle. Sorry. Can you guess who has Tiffany and Prim?**


	7. Trapped yet again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins is the genius behind the Hunger Games. I do own this story (Not the Hunger Games of course) and I own Tiffany, Lamina, Mitch, and Laurel. I thought of those characters. Sorry for the disclaimer but everyone has one. So I don't own the hunger games. Sadly =(

I let the hand lead me into the woods. I wasn't scared, but as I looked at Prim, she looked terrified. I knew who was leading us into the woods. I knew perfectly well who was "kidnapping" us. It was Gale, who tried to trick me. Well nobody can trick Tiffany Dana Abernathy! I knew Karate so Gale better watch his back. I wait for a few seconds, then I reach up and grab Gale's hand then I… flip him over my shoulder! It hurt, he was way too heavy. I'm used to doing that on kids my age.

Gale lets out a yelp as he lands hard on the floor. I grab Prim's hand, she was just frozen in place, then started running. Prim struggled to stay on her feet, I was practically dragging her. "Lami Laurel!" Prim gasps out. "Lamina and Laurel are fine!" I say. Prim shakes her head, but doesn't seem able to say anything else. As soon as we got into the woods, I realized I made a mistake. I was so used to that, that it didn't surprise me. But this was a matter of life or death!

Gale was leading us into the woods, and what did I do? I went into the woods! I heard Gale running through the woods. I was right. Soon Gale showed up, angry with a hand on his head. Suddenly something it's Gale's head. Not something but _toy trucks! _ I turn and see Mitch and Pete. I run and throw my arms around Mitch. Prim does the same to Pete. "Bad man very bad." Pete says, pointing to Gale who was getting back on his feet.

Gale starting pushing us towards the cabin. He was pushing hard, my back hurt from his rough hands. As soon as we go into the cabin, Gale pushes us into the floor. "Goodbye brats!" Gale snarls then shuts and bolts the door shut. It was my fault, everything's my fault. For the second time that day, I start crying.

**I made it to obvious it was Gale. Oh well hope you liked it!**


	8. A part of the truth

**I'm way too busy with school. I'm sorry but I have to abort this story I just don't have time to write. Sorry.**

**April fools! You guys should know I wouldn't do that.**

I grip Peeta's hand. I was exhausted and angry at the turn of events. My little girl got into a fight! Prim is supposed to be a good girl. Maybe Tiffany's a bad influence on her. Effie bursts into the room and looks around frantically. "Where's my baby?" She sobs. "Tiffany's not a baby, more like a brat that's a bad influence on Prim." I say. Effie doesn't say anything, she knows I'm right Tiffany is just out of control, but I realize she's taking about Mitch.

I shrug and turn my attention to Peeta, who's sound asleep. "Your babies are gone too." Effie says. I jump up and run out the room. She's right, Prim and Pete are nowhere to be seen. Neither is Tiffany and Mitch. I grab Effie's hand and start pulling her out of the hospital. Haymitch shows up at our side, but doesn't say anything, and holds Effie's hand. As soon as we get out, I scan my eyes around. They immediately land on the woods. "Haymitch isn't Tiffany's favorite place the woods?" I ask.

He nods and I head to the woods with them trailing behind me. They're quiet so something's wrong. When we go into the woods, I listen carefully. Is it my imagination or do I hear little kids voices coming from the cabin? I head there and find it bolted shut.

I release the bolt and burst into the door. Pete's arms greet my legs. I hug him then I look up and see a very messy Tiffany, a terrified Prim, and a confused Mitch. Mitch throws his arms around Effie's knees and she picks him up. Effie ignores Tiffany, but it's Haymitch who speaks up. "You finally did it Tiffany." He says, "We've given you too many chances. Now you're going to-." Haymitch was cut off by Tiffany, who started yelling. "No, no, no, no! That's not fair! I didn't even do anything!" She yells then adds, "This time!"

Tiffany's POV

"Then explain why you guys were trapped in the cabin!" My mom snaps. I remained quiet. I couldn't tell her what happened. Then she would yell my ears out for talking to strangers which is, in this case, Gale. Instead I start running. Again. _Won't you ever stop running away from your problems? _A voice says disgustedly in my head.

The voice. The voice that always makes me so angry, as if I wasn't angry enough. I felt my body throbbing as I ran, the thrill I loved if you can call it a thrill, my face growing hot, my muscles growing tighter, and my anger rising. I run but I don't have anywhere to go, I'm angry but for no particular reason. Wait I'm angry at my parents for wanting to sending me away.

What ever happened to love? What ever happened to discipline? What ever happened to, this is the most important, family? I stop, I ran way past my limit. "Tiff-Tiff-Tiffany." Someone panted next to me. Prim. She ran way past her limit too. "What's wrong?" Prim asks, her face still red. "Everything." I snap. This doesn't faze Prim at all. "Tiff it ain't the end of the world." She says. "You sound just like my mom." I say.

Thinking of my mom made me angry. "Goodbye Prim." I whisper. Prim looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about?" She asks. "My mother and dad are sending me away. To my great uncle Lou in the capitol." I say, avoiding looking at Prim. "Parents can't send their kids away! Don't they love you?" Prim asks, but immediately covers her mouth.

"No Prim. They stopped loving me after I became bad." Tears stung my eyes and I angrily wipe them away. "They love you Tiff. But the way you act Tiffany. You were a good girl gone bad." Prim says. "That's because everything was so boring! I needed excitement!" I say. Prim smiles. "Come on I'll explain everything to your mom and dad." She says.

I follow her back to the woods. Where I see my parents heading toward me. Before they can do anything, Prim explains that we were playing and the door slammed and bolted shut. Well at least that was part of the truth. My dad nods, but my mom looks suspicious. She doesn't trust me anymore. She probably never did.


	9. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**This is NOT a chapter! Just a warning. Kind of. I'm changing my Pen Name from Multifan101 to Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe. Why? Because with my (current) pen name you can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl. You've been warned. ~Multifan101 (But not for long). **


	10. Kidnapped

**I know I've been giving you guys boring chapters so I made this more interesting than the others.**

I had a girlfriend. Not to long ago I dated a nurse. Her name was Manna, I think, and she taught me how to remove patients from there bed. "It's really simple, Gale." She had said. Step by step she showed me how to remove a patient from his/her bed. I tried to tune her out, like I usually do with all my girlfriends, but she insisted I learn. Then she made the mistake of letting me remove a patient when he was leaving the Hospital. It didn't end pretty. The guy had to be shocked multiple times, in order to stay alive. I didn't try to kill him, I just did the steps backward. The last step was to unplug everything. I did that and he almost died.

Manna's boss had talked to her in his office. She'd let me drive her home, but she had been quiet the whole way. Finally when we got to her house, Manna had spoken. "We're done, Gale." She'd sounded as if she was about to cry. "Why?" I remember asking. "Mr. Lyle said you're a danger to patients in the Hospital. If I don't break up with you, I lose my job." Manna had said. By that time she was sobbing. Yes, girls are that obsessed with me. Except for Katniss. Katniss. I hurry to the Hospital, a smile spreading across my face. By now Katniss would have found that her children were gone.

I go into the hospital and tell the nurse at the desk I want to see Peeta Mellark. The nurse was chewing gum and filing her nails when she looked up. She smiled instantly. "Sure." She says, her voice sugary sweet. "Thanks…" I peer at her nametag. "Elli." I say. Elli practically melts. She nods after I signed in and I walked to Peeta's room. Before I step inside, I look inside. Peeta's sound asleep. Good. I quietly walk over to a closet opposite of Peeta's room. Just as I suspected, the room is fool of doctor's clothes. And a gurney, the kind they put the dead people on even though I'm positive there all the same. I hurriedly put on doctor's clothes then bring the gurney into Peeta's room. I find a syringe, fill it with the sleeping fluid (Forgot what it's called), and put it into Peeta's arm.

I carefully remove him from the bed and put him on the Gurney. I cover him then go out into the hall. And almost collide with a nurse. The nurse side steps away and looks at the Gurney, hand over her heart, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Doctor, you know how we nurses act when we lose a Patient. We take the blame for ourselves, wither or not we helped the patient." The nurse says. I nod then continue walking on. Nurses. I take the elevator down. I'm close to the door when a security guard stops me.

"Doctor, we leave the dead patients in the hospital until the deceased family gets here, remember." The guard says. So far no one had stopped me. "Well duh. Of course I know but the deceased family wants to see him outside." I hold my breath, hoping he'll buy it. "The Topy family lost another one, again? Fine go ahead. But hurry back. Remember, the Topy family can't have more than five minutes ." He says. YES! I quickly walk outside towards my care parked in the parking lot. I remove Peeta from the gurney and put him in the back seat. I hop into the front seat and drive off, towards the woods.

Katniss is going to get a surprise when she goes to the Hospital and finds her precious Peeta is gone. Where is Katniss, anyway? I hope the kids didn't make too much noise in the cabin. I didn't like kids. Except for my brothers and sisters. Especially Posy. Sweet Posy still as sweet as honey. Rory's 27 and Vick's 25 and Posy's 19 mom, I guess, is around 50-years-old. Well I guess they don't count as kids anymore. How the years flew by, like arrows.

As I pull into the woods, I think of what I did during those fifteen years. How I changed, how Katniss changed, how we all changed. I park the car, take Peeta out, and carry him to the cabin. When I get there I pause, listening. Quiet. Weird. I open the door and drop Peeta on the floor. Not to be mean but because of what I saw. The kids were gone. Again.

Katniss' POV

I couldn't wait to see my Peeta again. I was practically dragging, I guess, Prim and Pete because they were complaining. When we got into the hospital I went to the desk. "Hey" the girl says, "Didn't your brother just come in?" She asks. "I don't have a brother." I say. "Are you sure your brother isn't a" She looks at the list closely, "Mr. Gale Hawthorne?" My breath caught in my throat. "Who did he visit?" I demand. The girl once again looks at the list. "A Mr. Peeta Mellark in room 415, fourth floor." She says. Peeta. I scream then run into the elevator, pushing the fourth floor button and cursing when it doesn't hurry up. As soon as it stops, I run out of the elevator and, while knocking things and people down, run to Peeta's room. I only take one look when another scream escapes my lips. My husband is gone.

Tiffany's POV

I hurt all over. My mom gave me another punishing bath. Meaning she scrubbed me raw. I looked at my hands and legs. An irritated pink color. I was in my pajamas- a white cotton T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. I didn't even deserve it. This time. I rub my arms and legs. My dad came in. He didn't look happy. "Hi." He says softly. I know that voice. It means I'm going to get another lecture. "I didn't do anything dad! Why can't you trust me for once?" I blurt out. "You expect me to believe that? You've been bad ever since you were six! Maybe your moms right, you _do _get your genes from my side of the family." My dad says. He grins. "And I've never been so proud of you!" He says. That was really unexpected. "What?" I say. "I'm pretty much the only one who continually ever annoyed Effie. But you take the cake." Dad says. I smile. "Go to sleep or your moms going to scrub me raw too." I grin and settle into bed. Dad gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Good night." He says, even though it's 7:30 and not my usual bedtime. I settle into a deep sleep.

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story.** **Sorry it took so long but I had writers block. **


	11. The Nightmares Never End

Moms screaming her terrified scream, her nightmare scream. I hear it every time mom has a nightmare. When I was about seven, my mom woke up from a nightmare screaming, "Prim, Prim, Prim!" I remember scrambling out of bed and running to her room, crying, and saying,

"Mommy it's ok! Mommy I'm right here I'm all right! Mommy!" I used to think she was mad at me, for some dumb reason.

Until she explained whom she had nightmares about I had an aunt who was killed in the rebellion that made all the districts free. Her name was Primrose, a.k.a Prim.

Bombs that hit the Capitol burned Prim alive. She was helping the wounded when she died. She was only thirteen.

My dad's brothers are dead, too. Died the same way my aunt did, but somewhere else (Mom won't tell me where). I have no aunts or uncles. Except for Aunt Johanna (In district seven) and Aunt Annie (In district four), but they aren't my re-

"Prim?" Pete's voice interrupts my thoughts. Pete was holding on tight to my arm. "Mommy." Pete sounded like he was going to cry. "It's okay, Pete." I say soothingly, "Everything's going to be all right."

No it's not, I thought, Mommy's screaming right now, and she's all the way on the fourth floor. Huh. I haven't called mom "mommy" since I was six. I shake my head.

I wait five minutes. Ten. Twenty. No mom steps out of the elevator. I hear someone screaming things they're not supposed to say. My mom comes out of the elevator, hands behind her back, fighting two security guards.

"I didn't do anything to My Gale!" My mom closes her mouth, a terrified and confused look in her eyes. One of the security guards, who are tall and skinny with a goatee, looks at his partner, who is very short and doesn't look like he ever eats and has a balding head.

"Last time I checked, your husbands name is Peeta. Are you in love with this Gale? He came to visit your husband. You couldn't divorce your husband so you had your boyfriend do the work?" He says.

My mom frantically shakes her head. "No! I love Gale! Peeta's my best friend! At least, he used to be before he tried to kill My Gale!" Tears come to my mom's eyes when she realized her mistake. I gaped at her. "No, Prim, please. You know I love your father! You and Pete!" She says.

I hesitated. Mom did love dad. Or at least used to, they've been fighting a lot this past week, over money, or food; everything set mom or dad off. I looked around frantically, looking for a way to escape. I glance at Pete, who looked scared.

My poor little brother has to go through all this. "Little lady, has your mommy and daddy been fighting lately?" Balding asks. When I don't answer, he asks me again. I spy an emergency exit and dash off just as Goatee and Balding started for me. Pete calls out to me. Pete. PETE! I can't believe I forgot about my own little brother!

I need help, I realized. I needed Lamina, or Laurel. No, I thought, I need Tiffany. Even though we're pretty much complete opposites, we understand each other. I gasp as I ran out into the cold autumn air.

Gale is coming out of the woods, about a thousand feet away. I hurry to Tiffany's house. By the time I get there, I go to her room window. She's sleeping. I pound on it. "Tiffany!" I hiss. Tiffany makes a tiny squeak sound that I guess counts as a snore for her.

"Tiffany, your in big trouble!" I say. "But I didn't do anything!" She yells, wide awake. From the screen, I see Tiffany throw off her covers. She looks mad. Really mad. "Just kidding, Tiffany." I say.

Tiffany growls at me. "Tiffany? What's wrong?" Mrs. Abernathy asks as she burst into the room. "Tiffany?" Mitch asks behind her. I duck into the bush. "I'm okay, mom, just had a nightmare." Tiffany says.

"What was it about?" Mrs. Abernathy wanted to know. "A cake that ate my pie." Tiffany says seriously. Mrs. Abernathy shakes her head. I held back a giggle. "Your just like your father, always thinking about food." Mrs. Abernathy muttered as she walked out.

"Tiffany," I say as soon as Mrs. Abernathy was gone, "I need your help."

Katniss' POV

How can I be so stupid? I can't believe that I got myself into this mess. It all started after the cops who were visiting friends in the hospital heard me scream…

"So, Mrs. Mellark, you're saying your husband was abducted by this Gale person?" Officer Lyle Begat asks me. I nod vigorously. His partner, Officer Ted Dells, who is becoming bald, wrote this down.

"Do you have proof?" Officer Dells asks. "The only thing I know is that my husband, Gale, is gone!" I yell. It takes me a few seconds to figure out what I just said. "On no." I whisper as Officer Dells and Begat come towards me.

The next thing I remember is telling Prim I love her and Pete and Peeta after I make yet another foolish mistake. Then her running, then the trip to the police station, where they question me and where I finally convinced them I had nothing to do with Peeta's disappearance.

"But you everything you said implied that you were in love with Gale!" Officer Begat insists. I shake my head and say, "I don't love Gale. I used to; but not anymore."

Officer Dells raised an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me about it." So I did. I told him about the rebellion, how I had to choose between Gale and Peeta, and how I realized that I didn't need Gale's fire.

I had fire of my own. And I told them Peeta was the sunshine that shines down on me. And I told them this. "To me, Gale's a weed in a field of dandelions. To me, Peeta is a dandelion in a field of weeds."

After I said that, they let me go. They also gave me Pete back; they threatened to put him in foster care if I don't tell them the truth. "Hiya Pete. Where's your sister?" I ask Pete as we walk into the brisk autumn air.

"Prim." Pete's lip was trembling. "It's okay." I said soothingly, "Prim's going to come home." When I get into the house, I call out. No Prim.

Where's my little girl? I walk into the kitchen, just as the phone rang. "Hello?" I answer. "Hi, Mrs. Mellark!" Lamina's cheerful voice sang. "Lamina, is Prim at your house?" I ask quickly.

"No, but I'm calling to ask her if she can come over, but I guess she's not there. Maybe she went to Laurel's house and saw she wasn't there, because Laurel's at my house, and she's probably walking home right now." Lamina says.

"Well, I haven't seen her in over an hour. If she comes home, I'll call you." I say.

"Okay Mrs. Mellark. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up. I went to sleep with Pete next to me. He was scared today; I guess of because what had happened. Almost right away I had a nightmare.

Pete and I were on one side and Peeta and Prim on another, on flat earth. We started running towards each other, but something keeps pulling us back.

That keeps happening until an earthquake hits. Instantly a huge crack came between us, and Peeta and Prim, who are running towards us, fall in, screaming. "Peeta! Prim!" I shouted.

Pete ran towards the sound of Prim's screams. I caught him just as he was going to fall in. My grip on him wasn't strong enough. His screams will torture me forever. I'm alone now. Until a crack opens up and I fall in, into a pool of emptiness, a pool of silence.

Then the screams start. Peeta's tortured and strangled. Prim's, loud and piercing. Pete's, a wail of terror and pain.

I woke up screaming. The nightmares never end.

**Sorry it's been awhile, my internet was out.**


End file.
